<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Library by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069758">Library</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander is incapable of saying no, Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Simp, Smut, So much smut, Thomas is a little shit, Vaginal Smut, i have sinned, i need holy water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Thomas are trying to study in a library.</p><p>Thomas struggles to keep it in his pants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have sinned.</p><p>Dear god, help me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thomas, no!” Alexander hisses.</p><p>Thomas snickers and presses another open-mouthed kiss to his omega’s neck.</p><p>Alexander squirms against the table, desperately trying not to make a sound.</p><p>The two had asked for a room in the library for 2 hours that day and the mated pair of 19-year-olds had been studying for about 45 minutes before Thomas decided he wanted to have some fun.</p><p>And that’s how Alexander ended up pinned to the table under his alpha, trying not to make a sound and alert the library of what they were doing.</p><p>The walls were actually mostly soundproof but muffled noises can be heard.</p><p>And it was very easy to differentiate talking from other activities.</p><p>Alexander’s hand shot up to grip Thomas’s shoulders to try and push down the moan that was about to escape his lips as Thomas bites hard on his collar.</p><p>“Thomas, please stop,” Alexander says quietly.</p><p>It’s a last-ditch attempt and both of them knew it.</p><p>Thomas licks over the prominent hickey now adorning Alexander’s collar. “How about no?”</p><p>Alexander whimpers as Thomas’s hand slides into his pants.</p><p>“Quiet, darlin’. Wouldn’t want anyone to hear, now would we?” Thomas coos.</p><p>He rubs his fingers in a practiced motion over Alexander’s clit.</p><p>The omega’s hips buck up to meet Thomas’s hand.</p><p>Thomas chuckles and presses two fingers into Alexander’s tight heat, not wanting to waste any more time.</p><p>Alexander couldn’t hold back a small gasp.</p><p>“Sweetheart, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you want people to hear,” Thomas teases.</p><p>“Shut up,” Alexander snaps.</p><p>Thomas snickers but does stop talking to Alexander’s satisfaction.</p><p>“Thomas,” Alexander whines.</p><p>“What? Am I doing something wrong?” Thomas asks innocently.</p><p>“Fucker,” Alexander mutters, trying very hard not to let loose the sounds threatening to get out.</p><p>“Gotta tell me what you want, pretty thing,” Thomas purrs, adding another finger into Alexander.</p><p>“You, need you, please,” Alexander manages to say.</p><p>Thomas grins and Alexander slams his lips onto Thomas’s to wipe the smugness right off his face.</p><p>Alexander’s fingers fumble with the zip to Thomas’s jeans.</p><p>Thomas sucks several more hickeys onto Alexander’s neck as he pulls down his jeans and lines up with Alexander.</p><p>“Ready, darlin?” Thomas pants.</p><p>Alexander nods.</p><p>This was Thomas genuinely asking for permission.</p><p>He could be a dick but he wasn’t a rapist.</p><p>Alexander lets out a strangled moan as Thomas enters him.</p><p>He didn’t want people to hear but there was only so much he could do to stop himself.</p><p>Thomas thrusts shallowly, not wanting to hurt Alexander.</p><p>Soon, Alexander was twisting his hips back onto Thomas and the alpha took it as an affirmative.</p><p>Soon the two of them were approaching their climaxes.</p><p>“Fuck, Thomas, I can’t, alpha please,” Alexander begs.</p><p>Thomas slams his hips in one last time before the two orgasm, pressing his lips to Alexander’s to swallow his cry.</p><p>The two lay panting on the table, recovering from their climaxes.</p><p>“Thomas, how am I supposed to get cleaned?” Alexander complained.</p><p>Thomas bursts into laughter after a beat of silence.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Thomas wheezed.</p><p>Alexander huffs.</p><p>He loved an idiot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>